


I Miss You

by CutiePieNia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Tears, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePieNia/pseuds/CutiePieNia
Summary: "I miss you"





	

**Author's Note:**

> M. Night Shyamalan is my favorite movie director, so I decided to do something based on his movie "The Sixth Sense"

* * *

Viktor went and grabbed his coat off the hanger and he looked at the flowers on the counter. He grabbed them and left the house. 

 

 

_He failed to notice the 'For Sale' sign on his front door._

 

 

Viktor looked at the grave. He put the flowers down and cried. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I miss you_  

* * *

_"You sure you want to go?"_ said Phichit

 

_"I'll be fine"_ Yuuri said in barely a whisper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I miss you_

* * *

 

 Yuuri looked at the grave. 

 

_Here lies Viktor Nikiforov_

_Born: December 25th_

_Died: February 3rd_

_He was a loving ice skater and loved by all_

 

He dropped the flowers onto the grave. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I miss you_

* * *

 

Viktor looked up at Yuuri and then his grave. He knew they were thinking the same thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_"I miss you"_ ~~

 

 

 


End file.
